


Bedsimp

by ProbablyConcerned



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyConcerned/pseuds/ProbablyConcerned
Summary: Bedsmith is simpingThis is going to be a collection of writings from Bedsmith or just me wanting to write some yearning Pi'illos. We'll see lol
Relationships: Dreamsmith - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Yearning

The silky touch of your skin,  
The plush softness as I hold you in my arms,  
I want to run my hands within your hood.  
Feel the hair upon your royal head.  
To look into your amethyst eyes.  
And take all of it in.  
I want you to feel how hard my heart pounds when I see you.  
I want to know what your lips taste like and savor in it.  
I want to hear your whispers in my ears.  
I want to show you how weak you make me.  
There would be nothing more than I would want,  
Then to take a nap on top of you,  
To have an embrace with someone of your caliber,  
It's more than someone like me could dream for.  
You're my biggest fantasy and my wildest dream,  
And I cannot wait for the day we'll be able to touch one another.  
Just an evening with no boundaries.


	2. Rainy Day

You make my heart come alive with mysticism   
It's quite hard to explain why my heart comes up through my throat when I see you  
Isn't it odd how no matter how many times I feel this way, the feeling never changes?  
And yet with you this feeling seems unique.  
I've never felt more nervous than around you.  
Never have I been so scared yet so excited to see someone.  
Yes, you're a very special person.  
On this occasion, I've had to stay in your company longer than usual.  
On my occasional visit, it started pouring down like the world was ending.  
I had never been so happy to be in someone else's home for the night.  
And so I write this as I see you're calmly sleeping.  
I hope one day I could sleep in your arms.  
A part of me wishes for this rain to never end,  
So that I may spend every night with you closeby.  
I wonder if my heart could handle being around you that long.  
I dare believe it might not even handle a single kiss.  
There is so much more than a kiss that I hope to do with you however,  
And I wonder how I may ever handle that.  
How can I yearn for your touch and yet fear it's effects at the same time?  
The more I think about it, my fingers tingle thinking about the way your hair might feel.  
It drives me insane to no end with a newer feeling.  
It makes me want to feel your whole body, and let you touch mine.  
To graze our hands over the places no one else is allowed to see.  
An evening where no touch is forbidden is all I wish for.  
I'll have to work towards the day we can explore one another.  
But for now, getting the courage to kiss you shall suffice.


	3. Touch

Today I held your hand longer than I ever had.  
You wouldn't have believed how hard my heart was pounding even if I told you  
I'm surprised you didn't feel it through your own hand  
I wonder if you heard that little noise that escaped my mouth when our hands touched.  
I'm not even sure you acknowledged it.  
You had taken my hand to bring me over to a plant you found fairly interesting.  
I always admired that keen eye you had for the world around you.  
Although, I have to say, it's hard for me to pay attention to anything else but you.  
You told me how wonderful and colorful the flower you found was,   
In truth, I wanted to say the same about you.  
My nerves played against me, and I didn't say anything at the time.  
My heart already leaps bonds only seeing this many of your colors  
I can only imagine what seeing even a strand of hair might send me through.  
You spoke so passionately about the forest I learned to call my home,  
And yet I couldn't stop thinking about what it might be like kiss you.  
To hold more of you than just your hand in my grasp  
You continued to hold my hand as we explored further into the forest.  
My lips tingled and my face turned a slight shade of red just thinking about kissing you.  
I just couldn't get my mind off of home much the rest of you must feel like.  
If the touch of your hand is this incredible, I shudder to imagine what your face feels like.  
Not only your face, your hair, your arms, and legs.  
I remember I rubbed my thumb into your hand as you guided me along.  
Hoping this small gesture would convey the entire world of feelings I have for you.


	4. Dreams

Every inch of my skin is burning.  
My hands are trembling as I write this.  
I don't think I've shaken this hard before.  
My breathing is so panicked I can't even think straight.  
I need to calm down but I cannot forget what it felt like.  
My dream, it felt so real.  
We were standing in the forest on the cusp of Autumn  
There were leaves surrounding where you stood  
You looked at me all embarrassed, but you opened your arms  
The question you asked me next was the start of one of my greatest dreams  
You asked if I was ready, and without telling me, I already knew what you were referring to.  
I can still remember the way his lips felt.  
They were soft, and tasted like sugar  
Even if it wasn't entirely real, I can still feel the taste of it on my tongue.  
Oh god...  
The way his tongue felt.  
By that point, you were leaning against a tree, and I was encased by this feeling.  
I never wanted to let go of you, and your grip on me told me all I needed.  
As I quiver writing this, I remember my own breath quivering when I first felt your tongue.  
It tasted even better than your lips.  
I remember moving in closer just to get a better taste.  
Our bodies were pressed together by that point, I wondered how far we'd go.  
Our hearts were beating quicker than should've been possible, and yet, in unison.  
You took a hand and tried to slide it into my hood.  
That was when I woke up.  
I'd never felt this affected by a dream.  
My body so shaken and my heart so frantic  
And yet...it made me hopeful, wishful even.  
Because I knew he would taste much better in real life  
I don't know how far we would go in the real world if we ever did  
But I know if you tasted like a sugar snack in a dream,  
you must be far more delectable in real life.


	5. Visitor

You visited me today.  
It was quite a rare treat if I must be honest.  
It's not every day that you can visit me in my home instead of the other way around.  
I never really have visitors in my home, let alone someone so special  
I couldn't describe the butterflies I felt in my stomach as I heard your voice approaching.  
You never tell me when you're coming by, but I don't care.  
Seeing your face is all I need to change my plans and get excited for your arrival.  
You looked so happy to see me.  
I couldn't have been happier to see you.  
We had lunch together, and you spoke about all the things going on at the kingdom.  
You sipped on tea I had prepared as I told you about my job.  
Your smile was so adorable when you asked about the kinds of beds I've made before  
I swear your smile was sweeter than the tea.  
I'm surprised the honeybees didn't come by thinking you were a sweet flower.  
Though, perhaps it isn't that surprising.  
It's starting to turn into fall after all, I suppose the thing about the bees was, well.  
Silly at best.  
But either way, the sweetest you exerted kept getting me to think about the dream I had.  
The one where I got to taste how sweet your lips were in person.  
I think I shivered a little thinking about it in your presence the first time.  
In fact, I know I did, because in your kindness, you asked if I was cold.  
I said no, but you didn't take it for an answer.  
You draped your cape around me like a blanket.  
You even allowed me to keep it until the next time I see you.  
My heart and body never felt so warmed at the same time.  
As I'm writing this, I'm still in your cape.  
I remember waving to you as you left my home.  
The leaves starting to fall gave me hope for a certain dream to come true.  
Your cape is so soft.  
I can only hope your skin is even softer.


End file.
